Chuck vs the Spy Kids
by epaige.chuckles
Summary: A sequel to Chuck vs. the New Life. A new generation of spies are born.And Their parents are going to flip when they find out. Someone goes through the CI spy base and it is up to the Bartowski/Woodcomb kids to find out who and why? Bad summary just read.


_**Chuck vs. the Spy Kids**_

_A sequel to Chuck vs. the New Life_

A/N: This is an idea given to me by batty02 in a review. It sounded good and then got the idea rolling in my head. I can't guarantee that it will be updated daily as I have another story running…I would love it if you checked that one out to…it's called 'WHEN THE PARNERSHIP ENDS' it's a Castle story. Read and review ;) EPAIGE 3

5** YEARS LATER**

5 years was a long time and a lot had changed. Casey was living with them but it worked well. He was a great baby sitter when Sarah and Chuck wanted to have some time to themselves and he was great with Jake. Olivia had moved back to the US with them and was happy to be with her family and just go to college there in Burbank. Jake was quiet the ladies man and loved learning new things from his 'Uncle Casey' and his mum and dad. Macey was now 8 and enjoying everything while she could and Sienna was just gorgeous. She was the spitting image of her mother at the age of 5.

Chuck and Casey no longer worked at the Buy More. They had began their own spy business and Morgan was also a big part of it. They loved being able to work independently but they also helped out with the NSA and CIA. They loved it.

"Come on kids! We're going to be late!" Chuck said as the kids began running around the house frantically trying to collect all their things for school. Sarah had made and packed their lunches and had put them each in their school bags. Sienna was ready first with Macey not far behind. They were the first two in the car and they just had to wait for Jake and Liv. Jake didn't take long and Chuck looked at his watch again.

"LIV! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" he yelled up the stairs to his eldest.

"I'm coming!" Liv said as she headed down the stairs. "I had to grab my laptop." Chuck rolled his eyes. Liv was never ready for school. She walked down the stairs and kissed her dad's cheek before heading out into the waiting car where Ellie was ready to take the 7 Bartowski/Woodcomb children.

"They're always going to be late aren't they?" Chuck asked his wife. Sarah nodded with a smile.

"I really do not know where they get that from," Sarah said with a chuckle as she kissed her husband's head. Chuck smiled. It was days and times like this that he really loved his family and never wanted to ever have to leave them.

Liv, Jake, Macey, Sienna and the three Woodcomb children, Clara, Charles and Sara were all waiting out the front for Sarah to pick them up. It was always taken in turns. Ellie would do the morning run, so long as she wasn't working and Sarah would do the night run, so long as they didn't have a mission.

"Liv, where's mummy?" Sienna asked. "She's never late." Liv looked up the street again before pulling out her phone and dialling her mum's number.

'_Hi you've reached Sarah Bartowski. Sorry I am unable to take your call but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Bye.'_

Liv looked at Jake and Clara.

"Something's not right. If mum wasn't picking us she would have messaged us and Aunt Ellie would be here. Something is seriously not right," Liv said. Jake nodded in agreement.

"Well, how about this. I'll call mum and get her to pick Charlie and the rest up and the three of us head to Carmichael Industries and see what's going on," Clara suggested. Jake nodded.

"It sounds like a plan. I'll let Macey and Sienna know what's going on," Jake said. Liv nodded her head. Clara walked over and told Charlie or Charles what was going on and he called Ellie and she was coming to pick them up. She hadn't heard from Chuck or Sarah and began to worry about what was happening when Sarah hadn't come to pick them up.

Once Ellie had safely been and picked the other kids up, Liv, Jake and Clara began the journey towards CI. They arrived there and Liv punched in the code at the 'Carmichael Electrical Repairs' shop to get into the CI base. They stepped in and it was a mess. Paper was all over the floor and there were things turned over and it was just a big great mess.

"This is not good," Jake said taking in the surrounding mess.

"What the hell happened here?" Clara asked as they walked down the steps.

"I don't know but we're going to find out," Liv said.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, call the cops!" Clara asked.

"And say what? Oh hi our parents may have been kidnapped by some super secret spies. Oh and did I forget to mention…they work for the CIA and my dad is a human intersect?" Liv asked.

"But we can't do anything about it," Clara said. "We're still just kids!"

"Liv's right Clara. We can't go to the police. Do you think we would be able to get in touch with General Beckman?" Jake asked. Liv shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's just go through what they have hear and see if we can find any clues," Liv said. Jake nodded his head in agreement. The trio began to work through what had happened down in CI and put things back.

Sarah opened her eyes. She had a massive headache and was feeling really groggily and dizzy. She looked around and took in her surroundings. It was dark and the only light was coming from just under a door crack. She looked around and saw another form lying beside her.

"Chuck," she whispered. She heard no response and pulled herself towards her husband. He was still out cold and so were Casey and Morgan. This was not good. Something big was going down and it was going to be big and bad.

**A/N: So I know it's short but…what do you think? Are you liking it so far? Hope so :) read and review ;)**

**Cheers, Emma 3**


End file.
